A lightning god's Burning love
by Angel's demonic shadow 26
Summary: Reshiram x Zekrom shipfic. Zekrom runs into his opposite in the Mirage forest and starts somthing with her that involves somthing more deep that the fighting they partake in. Rated M for swear words here and there, and possible lemons (I make no promises!).


The night light of the shining moon reaches down upon a unknown field. In the field's clearing glowed the white blossoms of the Cold spring. It was a chilly night, but he didn't care. he sat down and looked up into the starry sky. He notices a piticular glow of a certain emrald green dragon-type legendary pursuing an all to familiar blue/red pokemon of Alien origin.

"Those two must be at it again... Well, at least they're keeping their crazy ass quarrels in the higher atmosphere this time" He said to himself. He continued to scan the sight of the stars in the sky. While Unova had its unique festivities, Honen had plenty of natural phenomenons to observe, like the most recent meteor shower.

The legendary Pokemon in Honen were also unique and were in contrast to those in Unova. The first one he met was the most cheerful of the bunch, Jarachi, He was as lively as Victini, he was well known for his "wish making" powers. From there, the star shaped pokemon showed him the rest of the Region and introduced him to the other Legendaries.

'Who knew that a Wandering into a portal that linked Honen and Unova would give him so many posibilities in terms of killing time?... Well then again, other Legendaries from across the world are straggly gathering here via portal ring' he thought. He then looked back to the stars, "...speaking of other Legendaries, could it be possible that "She" stumbled into this region as well?" He asked himself.

He then sighed in frustration, "why the hell am I caring anyway?... She's my complete opposite, but then again, I always have the odd urge to think about her when I look up at the stars".

He starded to grimly chuckle, "Those bright dimonds always remind me of the days when we weren't at each others' throats, when we were still hatchlings"

The Voice of his friend/enemy's past younger self echoed in his head. The words she said back then always made him blush when he remembered that encounter.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Reshi~, why are we here, Mother Arceus said were not allowed to be here at night" Complained a young black Dragon type pokemon.

"Common Zekrom, other pokemon say that a form of ancient magic resided here in this tower, I want to see if it's true" exclaimed a young white dragoness, her mane/hair and feathers flowed like an undying flame.

Zekrom sighed, "Your obsession for the truth is going to get us killed one of these days."

The two continued to traverse the tall ruined tower to the highest floor.

When they got to the roof, they were caught breathless by the sight of the night sky. "By Mother of creation itself... It's beautiful" exclaimed Zekrom. Reshiram nodded in agreement.

They sat there on the roof for some time, Watching for constellations of many types. Reshiram then started to giggle after a while. "Hey? What's so funny?" Zekrom asked. Reshiram continued here giggling, "it's just another wild tale I heard from Kyurem and some other pokemon..." She said with a blush forming on her face. Zekrom looked at her in curiosity, "...and? What is it?" He asked. "...w-well, they say that when you and another person or Pokemon you know sit and coversate beneath the night sky, it gives a high possibility that he or she will become your eternal Soulmate later on when you once again meet under the light of the same shining stars" Reshiram said with embarasment.

Zekrom felt his face warm up with a visual Cherry glow. "O-oh, is that so?" He asked.

Reshiram nodded, "yes... Umm, Zekrom... I want to ask you somthing". Zekrom was blushing hard when he looked at her, "Ok... What is it".

Reshiram leand closly into Zekrom, Pushing him lightly into a wall, there eyes met. The white dragon then gently placed one of her claws onto his cheek to subtly redirect his head in case he wasn't paying attention. Zekrom's face started to heat up, her gentle touch made him feel lax for an odd reason, their Eyes met. "Do you Like me... Zekrom?" She asked softly.

"U-Umm, I plead the 5th" Zekrom said in a nervous tone. "Oh come on Zeky~, quit being so childish and answer me" the dragoness demanded, "I'm not listening~" said Zekrom as he covers his ears with his claws. "Ugh! You are impossible, you know that!" Stated Reshiram.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice, it wasn't a physical vocal form of communication. But more of a mental cry that was calling for him.

he stood up and started to walk through the forest. He kept on progressing towards the voice, in hopes of finding its owner. The voice was distinctly female, and appeared to be calling out in a symphonic way. To him, it sounded beautiful.

He finally came across a clearing. It had more nightly active flowers blooming in the moon's harmonic glow. The sight of the feild may have been beautiful, but what caught his eye and his shock was the sight of somone he never thought of finding in a place like this.

A well known dragoness stood there, her eyes closed, looking up into the night sky. She was taking in the feeling of her surroundings through a gentle dance. And she was showing somthing he had never seen on her since they were young, a joyous smile. He smiled himself and started to aproach her from behind, she was still not aware of his presence.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She smiled, her head raised high. The night was beautiful to her, And the idea of visiting Honen's Mirage Forests was the best idea yet, the view of the stars was breathtaking when observed from the clearing fields within theses mystical woods, it was just like the night she spent with "him" back then ontop of that old tower. Maybe it would be like the rumor she told the "Dragon of Ideals" about so long ago. 'He never did answer my question that night, will I ever know what went through his head?', she thought. She then stoped and mentally scolded herself, 'Why am I even suggesting that!? The chances of that are really slim, I feel like a stupid assed bafoon for still beleiving that story, yet that story still comes to mind every time I stay up and watch the stars'.

She felt the night breeze under her wings, and took a breath of the clean air. She then giggled at a thought that occured to her, "It would be one hell of a coincidence if that cute, lovable, doofus of a Dragon-type was here" she said to herself.

she then found herself being taken by suprized and gently hugged/lightly-groped from behind. She was about to turn around and snap at the Pokemon that thought the most stupid idea to try that type of Suprise on a dragon-type like her until she looked at the color of the arms that are wrapped around her body, they were a very distinct size and shape, and had a distinct pattern on them, and what caught her eye was the pitch-black color they were. 'No, it couldn't be' she thought in shock.

she felt a deep breath over her neck,"Oh~, so I'm a Cute, Lovable, Doofus to ya now, huh?" A familiar cocky voice said. Her face lit up in a red color. "Z-Zekrom!?..." She exclaimed, "h-how long have you been there?" She studdered in shame, her face was as red as a summer evening.

"The whole time... That was a beautiful dance you did there by the way" the black dragon replied. He felt the Fire from her scales heat up in embarrassment. "Soo... What is the dragoness of truth doing here in the Honen region?" He asked.

Reshiram blushed hard, "...I-i just came to see the stars..." She said. She waited for the usual hardy cocky reply from Zekrom she got every time she did somthing he thought was foolish or childish. Instead, she was shocked by his next actions. She felt him nuzzle her neck and hugged her more snugly, she felt guilt because she was honestly liking being in his arms for an odd reason. "Would you mind if I joined you?" He asked, she was suprised by this calm request.

"Umm... S-sure, I do not mind" she studdered. She then looked back up to the glittering night sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it? The stars up there?" Asked Zekrom. Reshiram nodded, "It is... All those Gentle balls of flame glittering across our sky as if they were actualy Gems of pure light... It's beautiful" she stated.

"but none of them are as beautiful as the one star I've always looked at my entire life" stated Zekrom calmly. "Oh, really? And what star would that be?" Asked Reshiram, she turned and looked at Zekrom in curiosity.

she then felt the dragon pull her into a suprising hug, Zekrom Chuckled, she felt joy yet also painful guilty sorrow in the laughter, "She's White, I've known her most of my life, has an undying burning passion for the truth, she's the most gentle and beautiful creature I have laid eyes upon and..." She noticed that he was begining to tear up in his eyes, the Dragon of ideals began to cry before her, "...and I can never forgive myself for bringing her harm to her with my own claws" he weakly finished.

She now felt him crying in her arms, "...Im sorry... Reshiram, for all the pain I caused you... I've always had the title of being a seeker of Ideals, yet... No matter how much i looked, I ignored the one Ideal that my heart screamed for and brang harm to it as if I had intention to kill it instead... I'm so sorry... The very thing I had never found for myself was right in front of me before my very eyes the whole time... But I was too blind to see that" his voice cracked.

Reshiram was at a lost of words, was her opposite implying what she thinks he is implying? She gently returned his firm protective embrace. "Zekrom... I-I never knew that you actually cared for me this whole ti-" she stopped when she heard him weakly mumble, "what was that? I didn't hear you?". Zekrom looked at her deeply in her eyes and smiled, "I-i said, "I do", you never got your answer for all this time... Well there you go, I do, I love you Reshiram... I have loved your for most of our eternal lives... I just could never gain the strength to tell you until now, and when you asked that one night so long ago, I didn't know how to tell you without sounding completely pethetic" he somberly stated.

Reshiram felt her heart corse with a unknown power, she instinctively leaned towards the black dragon and kissed him gently. Zekrom felt slightly shocked by her sudden actions, but then started to recover and returned the kiss, he huged her in a protective way. They stood there in the moonlight for a while, remaining locked in their blissful kiss. Once they slowly broke their connected mouths, they looked deeply at eachother, panting. "I love you too Zekrom..." Reshiram simply stated. She nuzzled the dragon, her dragon, lovingly.

Zekrom let himself gently fall to the ground. Reshiram was on top of him, laying her head on his chest. Zekrom looked at the dragoness on top of him, her eyes were closed and she was begining to fall asleep. Zekrom chuckled at how tired she was, "Wow, for a Dragon-Type legendary, you are really exposed when your sleep deprived", Reshiram mumbled back at him, "Shut up before I turbo blaze you into a bolder and go to sleep you big dope" she yawned before giving in to sleep.

Zekrom chuckled some more. He looked at the sleeping dragoness, her flowing pelt and wings glowed in the moon's eternal light. He nuzzled her, "Sleep now, love... Sleep until tomarrow's sun lights up our world, I'll still be here when you awake, i promise" he wispered. He then started to drift asleep himself.

**A/N Well... That wasn't as half-assed as I thought it would be, this is my first Zekrom x Reshiram fanfic. I hope you liked it. There's not much else to say except requesting you to post comments and tell me what you think, should I continued doing stories like this? Should I put a Lemon or two in this story or make a side story lemon based on this story? (...and beleive me when I say this, I know you guys and the Internet too well and I know one of you will step up sooner or later to be the Pervert and ask for a lemon on one of my rated M stories, I garantee it). Anywho, Just tell me what you think. I'll see you in the next chapter, and at Godspeed!**


End file.
